The UGR Pep's Journal
by Shioko Ienari - XOXO
Summary: 'The UGR ; Pep's Journal' is Captain Pep of the 212th Legion's Journal. This story has been told upon 501st/66th Soldier Doubletime, and Soldier Pep of The 212th's Journal. Hope y'all enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Star wars, or any references in this. Such as Vibro blades, z-6 Rotary's, and Lightsabers.
1. The Invasion Begins

Doubletime on the hangar bay, he was being deployed for the invasion of Mustafar. The 66th Slaughter Corps and the 212th Legion are doing a Co-op invasion, paving the way for the 501st. "Lad's, we're going in hot. Back out now if you want to be forever known as a wimp, and live your life. If you wish to stay, and be a Hero, step forward. Doubletime, and a group of other 66th clones stepped forward. The others, stepped backwards. "Guess there's no turning back now..." He said to his friend, Captain Wire, he was a communications officer. "Hehe, hang in there, Double. We'll be out in a jiffy." Wire re-assured Doubletime, when they finished their little chat, Marshal Commander Jay of the 212th Legion marched in, they all lined up. "Sir, these are the 212th Soldiers who wish to risk their lives for the greater good." Commander Jay said to Senior General Kicker, "Very good, Jay. You seem to have plenty of men. Send two of your best soldiers up the 66th here." Kicker said, "Tracker, Pep. You're with the 66th." Commander Jay said as Second Lieutenant Pep, and Sergeant Works headed up. "Now men, I need to do a quick fly by of your rank. ARC-1224, you're up." Kicker said, Doubletime stepped up. "Doubletime, what is your rank." "Sergeant-Major, Sir!" Doubletime said, "Very good. You may step back." And one by one, he continued down the line. "Alright, Wire, take a Squad. You're the first Squad down." Kicker said, "Aye, sir. Let's go Double." Wire said, Tracker and Works followed. They stepped in the LAAT/i. "Godspeed." Kicker said, as the door closed and they deployed.


	2. The Landing Zone is Secured, Sir

"Sir, we've entered the Atmosphere." Wire said over the radio to Kicker, as he was descending. "Keep it up, Wire. We need your Squad to secure it so we ca-" Kicker was breaking up, "Sir, it's a Jammer." Works said as he was looking up from a screen on his right fore-arm guard. "Alright men, our first objective is taking out the AA-Railguns, once we're done there we'll proceed to shutdown the Comms tower, do not destroy it. We're going to need it for the Invasion." Wire said to his men, "Yes, sir." They all replied, Doubletime fastened his grip on the bar, "Sir, we're under heavy-fire! Gonna have to let you off 500 yards out!" The Pilot said, "You've done what you can." Wire said as the ship landed. "Blast doors opening, have fun, Captain!" Thhe Pilot said, "Just like Rishi, Doubletime!" Works said as he loaded his DC15A and ran out of the LAAT/i. "Ya right!" Doubletime said as he loaded his DC15S, and quickly persues Works. "Commando droid on your right!" Tracker said to Captain Wire, Wire quickly saw the droid, blasted it and proceeded to draw his Vibro Blade and quickly dismantle it's head. "Doubletime, we'll meet at the gate!" Wire said over the Comms, "Aye, Sir! I'm 200 yards from it!" Doubletime responded over the radio, "Works, let's go!" Doubletime said as he ran to the wall, he fired up at the Droid's guarding it, and crept behind cover, and fired at Droids, eventually Wire, Tracker, and Phaze arrived. "Phaze, get the door open." Wire said as he joined Doubletime behind cover, "Aye, Sir!" Trooper Phaze said as he dis-activated the door. "We're clear!" Phaze said, Doubletime got to the otherside of the door, and the four rushed through. Doubletime closed the the door. They fought their way through the Courtyard, then threw a Dozen EMPs at the Comms tower, they shut it down. It was clear for landing. "Kicker, we've secured the Courtyard, you are cleared." Wire said, "Negative, Wire. We're engaged in a Space Battle, Hyena Bombers, are constantly Bombing us, unsafe to leave, over. See if you can get one of those railguns and fire a few lucky shot's, eh?" Kicker said.


	3. Counterblade, right on time!

"Doubletime, get positioned on that railgun, over!" Captain Wire said as he was sprinting across the battlefield, "Sir, the last one is two clicks south, in the droid's march!" Tracker said, "Sir, I'll still do it!" Doubletime said as he sprinted out the gate, droids firing at him, he spun, not knowing what would happen. He regained his footing, he took out his dual DC17M's, and began firing, he was being gunned downed by a Vulture, adrenaline pumped. He sprinted past the bullets, and whipped a grenade on the Vulture's underside, he slide away as the debris fell. "Doubletime, Kicker's reported back Counterblade has arrived. Return to the base!" Wire said, "Sir, can't quite do that. A swarm of Vulture's are afte-" The comms went dead, Doubletime sprinted, ran under the Vulture's, and blasted his way through the Clankers, three LAAT/i's flew infront of him, The fired their weaponry, securing Doubletime. The main door opened, out stepped a mild figure, "Sergeant-Major, we thought we lost." Said the figure, "Step on. I'll brief you later." Doubletime stepped on.


	4. Kicker's Arrival

Kicker was deploying, his LAAT/i has red-decals on it, and a Black helmet on it, the 66th Helmet. The blast doors opened, out stepped the 77th Arcs. "Sir!" Wire said as he walked over, he seemed relaxed, the Courtyard was littered with droids, Tracker and Doubletime followed. Second Lieutenant Pep stepped out, he had a loaded DC15S. "Doubletime. I've heard stories. I'm happy to serve with you." Pep said, "Well, good to know I'm a bit known." Joked Doubletime, "Sir, we got hostile Vultures comin' in hot!" Said Corporal Star, "Man the railguns!" Pep yelled, he ran to the Officers, "Sirs, Vultures comin' in hot!" Pep reported to Wire, "Lock down the base!" Kicker said as he took his DC17B, he fired a blast up. The Vulture lead blew up. A droid gunship landed, B2 Super battle droids deployed, two 66th soldiers where instantly shot, Doubletime dove, he planted a thermal on ones back. It blew up, Debris fell everywhere, the clones quickly countered the assault, the droids fell. "Claw, get your faces. Begin the march on the city." Kicker said, "Yes, sir. Let's move it Lads!" Claw yelled the the 66th, they where off to the City.


End file.
